Level control arrangements of this kind known in the art use the air from a pressure accumulator for controlling ride height. A compressed air generator fills this pressure accumulator typically to an air pressure of ca. 20 bar. However, for reasons of air spring/vehicle kinematics, only a pressure of ca. 10 bar can be applied to the air springs. The needed operating pressure of the air spring then corresponds to the pressure in the compressed air accumulator, such that a flow from that accumulator to the air spring is no longer possible. An unused residual pressure is left behind in the compressed air accumulator. To be able to raise a vehicle in this state, it would be necessary to increase the pressure in the compressed air accumulator or lift the vehicle directly by the compressed air generator. Both solutions considerably increase the length of time required for a level change of the vehicle in comparison to the direct lifting action by a supply from the compressed air accumulator, a fact that must be evaluated as a disadvantage.